Infinite Stratos Ivans Story Sample
by Dragonlord63
Summary: This story Is About a young 16 year old boy named Ivan who also has the ability to control the I.S. This is only a sample of the full book and I would like readers feedback so that I know how to proceed with the est of the book


Isaac-Ivan

I shook my head nervously and walked down the narrow hall to the nurse's office. I was having a flashback of me controlling one of the training model Infinite Stratos (I.S),during my high school exams. A million things were going through my head but one question kept popping up, how could I control an I.S. I grabbed the doorknob to the nurse's office firmly, the door rattled as if a great earthquake was shaking the building. I walked into the comforting voice of the nurse Anna.

She was a lovely young lady who lived next door to mine and Her hair had the same colour as mine snow white. We would always talk or meet up for coffee or go to lunch. She told me what was going on and how my body could control an I.S. Before taking a blood sample she gave me a pamphlet about the I.S training school in Japan which didn't interest me at the time.

I was walking through Starlin street after work, when I was approached by a man in a long black trench coat, he grabbed my shoulder before I turned towards and I punched him in the face. his grip stayed tight. His mouth opened and said "you can operate an I.S right,".

"Yes". I replied in a fearful tone.

He let go and took off his coat he revealed that he was a girl. "Let's walk" she asked nicely, She took my hand and lead me to local cafe.

She ordered a coffee and we started to talk. " I'm here to offer you a job at my father's company,".

" What kind of job? I replied.

"we want you to test our newest range of I.S models".

"What will the pay be" I asked as I checked the time on my watch

" Around 2 to 3 million a year" she replied.

"I'll do it" I immediately interrupted.

As we walked to the parking lot we discussed times and dates of when I start and what hours I would be working. I then discovered she rides my favourite motorbike The kawasaki ninja 2025 model which intrigued me. "Hop on" she said in a calm Tone. I swung my leg over the seat as she started the bike. The roar of the engine was like a wild lion roaring over the alleyways.

"You better hold on Ivan" she said as she let out the clutch and we shot of like a speeding bullet.

During the ride I asked "How did you find me so fast"?.

Her voice lost its comfortable tone as she replied "we have been watching you for awhile and from the results of today's blood tests we finally know that you are defiantly comparable to the I.S"

"Ok " I replied shocked

"Sorry if that disturbed you Ivan" she replied

"Ok" I said

While we were talking she took her eye off the road for one second and we managed to hit a car and fly for about 20 meters. during that time in mid air I grabbed her tight and turned my body so all impact hits me before her. After sliding 10 meters of 20 I came to a halt "Charl are you ok" I asked

"Yeah what about you" she replied

"I think i'm ok" I lean down to grab a photo of my lately dead mother

"Holey crap Ivan I can see your shoulder blades are they made of metal"she asked.

"Yes they are and the rest of my skeleton it's vibranium one of the few unbreakable metals on this earth" I replied as if I was showing it off.

We got back on the bike and made our way to the airport.

On the plane me and Charlotte discussed a lot of things like our lives and our parents and family after about an hour of talking she said, "Charlotte can you call me Charl"

"Is that your birth name Charlotte" I replied

"Yes" she said before two big men entered the jet from the cargo hold. I got out of my seat to go to the toilet they blocked my path "don't try to resist" Charlotte said as they tried to inject a sleeping poison into my body. Charlotte walked behind me and injected a dose she had herself, I fell to the floor and the two men dragged me down to the cargo hold. Before falling asleep I remember Charlotte saying "make sure he is tied down tightly in the tube"...

I woke up strapped to an operating table with a man in a mask standing next to me. He looked like a doctor but what he told me made him sound like a madman. He was going to put computer nanobots in my eyes and brain to make me more flexible and stronger. After the surgery they undid my bonds and let me get up "so how do you feel Ivan" the doctor asked as I rose to my feet "I feel great like I could do anything".

"Your personal I.S will be assembled once you have given us some data"

Charlotte said as she walked into the room.

"What kind of Data" I replied

"All of the Data you steal on your first mission 118" she replied to my question. She walked me to the gear room where she gave me some plated armor and some darts, the armor looked like ghost armor from starcraft the helmet locked into place after I put it on.

"118 what does it stand for" I asked

Charlotte replied with "It's your regiment number and your ID code now the first base your breaking into is in Germany the data is in the left wing of the building now get us that data".

In the plane they gave me a brief description on how my suit worked, how to turn invisible and some other things like repellent and grappling hooks. By the time I had reached the drop zone I knew everything the armour could do and how much damage It could take. I jumped out of the jet to activate the invisibility and the auto fire. When I landed on top of one of the watchtowers, the guard came out to investigate the thump that happened when I landed on the roof. When he got in the right position I jumped him and took his keycard. "Thanks for that" I said sarcastically as I walked towards the door but before I could swipe the keycard the radio in my helmet picked up a signal "move to the next floor prepare to execute any resistance".

"What is going on in there" I said to myself, then out of the blue I heard gunshots a lot of gunshots like a fire fight was going on upstairs. I swiped the key and ran as fast as I could to the computer while uploading the data to my helmet a large woman walked in the room wearing dark red armour. "Who are you" I asked there was no reply. On her armour was the number 087 so I thought Charlotte sent her and a team. I walked towards her, she flipped me onto my back "you better not of wiped that data or I will kill you"

"No it's in my helmet" I said as I turned invisible and released my arm rocket into her face she blew back. In that time I moved to the corner of the room "i'm not here to kill you but I need that data" she said as she walked towards to the the corner I was in. I brushed past him and left the room. As I walked on, I heard the man in armour talking to herself near the screen, I turned and stealthed behind the wall I peeped to see her scavenging the computer, but just before I left I heard something that made me think, i'm gonna save you john. Before walking fully out of the room i read over the data and uploaded anything with the name john I uploaded to a computer chip. I turned off the invisibility on my suit and placed it on the computer desk "I think your going to need this 087" after saying that I left…

After getting all of his data from his suit I realized he was not with me or even my friend he was a threat and I gave him the data he needed. When I escaped the base and got to the extraction point I was shocked to find a Noble squad Pelican waiting for me. I walked closer the back door opened and the woman from before walked out,"you're coming with me" she said as she aimed his rifle at me. I turned and ran but she was too fast to escape from so I was kidnapped again but by a different person. When she got me on to his ship i was detained into a tube and sent into cryo sleep…

3 days after being kidnapped I was brought to a large room when 087 was sitting across the room from me. "What do you want" I asked as I sat down

"Where is he" she replied.

"Who are you talking about" I replied

"That data you gave me was part of my A.I john now where is the data"

"Look I don't know about the data that's all I had" I replied in a calm voice

she pulled out her pistol and shot me in the leg "where is it" well clutching my leg in pain I replied "I don't know but maybe Charlotte does"

"Who's that"

"My boss take me to her and we might be able to find your lost data"

"I don't believe you" she said as she pointed her gun at my head and pulled the trigger. The bullet burrowed under the skin and I was knocked out but before I was I heard the woman say "take him to the trash hole or throw him into the ocean I have no time for this"...

After being dropped into the middle of the cold misty waters north atlantic ocean I activated the tracking device in my helmet hoping someone would come. My temperature was dropping fast no one was coming then out of the mist a small fishing boat slowly hurled towards me. I thought I was in luck but it was the opposite it wasn't a fishing boat is was a german military scout boat. I was greeted not with a how are you or a simple hello, I was greeted with a gun to my head, put into binds and thrown into the cargo hold of the ship...

After spending the last week in the cargo hold of a leak boat we finally arrived in the town of Stralsund the location of the base I stole the data from. They led me to a large truck where I was convoyed to base by 2 hummers and 1 truck with 10 men on and in it. When we got to the base the large gate opened and the truck drove on ahead then they opened the door to the back of the truck, there were at least 40 men waiting to escort me to the interrogation room. After waiting in there for atleast an hour a young middle aged women enters the room wearing a black uniform with a short skirt and a eye patch. She walked towards the table slowly "what were you doing here 1 week ago who sent you and who are you" she asked in her strong german accent."..." I remained silent

"Well answer me" she replied

" I don't know" I said

"Bull shit yo dont tell me or else"

"Or else what you going to take off that eye patch" .

She laughed and walked across the room "yeah sure I am" She said as she slammed my head onto the cold metal table "how do you like me now so are you going to tell me the truth or are you going to keep lying"

"No i'll tell you the truth" I replied as pushed her away "just leave me alone".

I wrote down what happened and gave her the statement later Charlotte was there to pick me up in her helicopter. She grabbed my hand and led me through the doors to the helicopter…

On the fly back everything was quiet till we crossed the border She asked me "have you got the data"

"Yes but there were a few compromises in the mission" I said.

"What kind of compromises Ivan"

"Well before I was found in the middle of the ocean I was kidnapped and taken aboard a spaceship"

"What there are no spaceships in our atmosphere"

"Yes there are and what do you know about Noble squad"

She glared at me, her eyes looked like she was in a lot of pain "You were jumped by spartan 087" she asked "What was he looking for Ivan"

"she was looking for a.i john "

"I see your personal I.S is waiting for programing it's high in speck and all of the other thing it's also generation 4 this I.S's name is Sans he's based on your favourite character in undertale".

"How did you know" I asked in curiosity but then I nodded before rudely interrupting her as she said "We borrowed your computer"

"I just remembered you guys were spying on me so what features does it have"

"Well it has 30 laser firing bones that follow your enemies and 10 of those head things that act as particle and plasma cannons. The mask on the suite covers your face and a blue flame will burn from your left eye"

"Sweet when will it be ready" I asked

"As Soon as we get back" she replied

"I was doing some thinking" I said

"What is it Ivan"

"Could I go to the Infinite Stratos training school in Japan" I asked

"Sure I already go to that school but I need some more friends who I can talk to" she replied…

I walked down the wide halls to my new classroom my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. I swiped my hand over the doors lock system it opened I walked through the door and shined my nervous face over the class. I noticed that the class was shocked even Charl but I knew she was acting. I pulled at the collar on my shirt before The teacher behind the front desk said "Hello class we are going to introduce to you another student to our ever expanding classroom, meet Ivan Ivanov from russia would you like to say something to the class".

"Sure why not hello I'm Ivan Ivanov hope we all get along that's all".

"Sit down next to laura Ivan and my name is mis Yamada so ask any questions if you need to".

"Ok thanks" I replied as I sat down I looked both ways before looking to the front of the class. Sitting next to me was the german girl who interrogated Me she smiled as said "is your personal I.S up and running Ivan"

I raised my eyebrow and replied "yes it is but why do you want to know"

"Charlotte told me everything that you were testing our security then after that other thing busted in and kidnap you well see you at the arena after school"

She said as her face turned bright red.

"Sure why no" I replied...

After school I walked through the large doors of arena 2, I turned left a couple of meters from the door to go to the pits to prepare for using my I.S for the first time. When I got to the pit Laura was waiting for me "are you ready Ivan" she said as I walk towards her.

"For what" I saker nicely

"I'm going to train you how to use your I.S so are you ready" she asked again.

"Yes let's fly" I replied as I summoned my and flew to the arena. After testing all of the weapons it was night so I turned in. As I was walking back to my room I heard footsteps coming from behind me I looked back no-one was there, I turned back and carried on walking the footsteps grew louder and louder till they sounded like he was running. I turned back to see Laura standing behind me "oh hi Laura didn't see you there you walking back to your room to" her face was blank she looked at the floor as she rubbed her head then she opened her mouth before saying "Ivan can I tell you something"

"Sure what do you want to tell me"

"I think I think"

"What is it you can tell me Laura"

"Well I think I love you" she said nervously

My jaw dropped as I replied "I see"

"The way we bonded in that arena made me fall in love with you" she said

My body shook and my mouth opened to say "I love you to Laura but I think we should get to know each other before dating"

She kissed me on the cheek before running in the opposite direction I carried on walking to my room. I read the piece of paper the office gave me 1025 was the number written on the paper. When I got to the room I grasped the doorknob tight I could hear some noises on the other side of the door, I gasped for breath and and walked through the door to find Ichika my room mate hitting it off with his friend Hoki his best friend. They looked at me from across the room shocked that I had walked in unannounced. After a strong minute of staring Hoki said "I'm going to kill you Ivan" she equipped her sword and jumped towards me, I dodged and let her brush past me out the door. I walked over to my bed and fell asleep…

That next morning I was woken to the constant tapping on my shoulder and Talking of Ichika "Ivan wake up I know it's saturday but we should get some training done".

I opened my eyes and asked "what time is it"

"It is 8 o'clock" he replied.

I shot to my feet got dressed into some black pants and a white dress shirt and ran to the arena to start training with lara. When I got there Laura was waiting in the arenas fighting zone, I got suited up and flew down to her when I got to her she said "today you are going to learn to fight off multiple enemies at the same time". After she had said that I was surrounded in a ring if I.S's there was Hoki, Rene, Charlotte and the rest of her friends. I grinned as replied "let's start"...

The first thing that happened was the two swordsmen charged at me being covered by shooting. I flew up and activated a few my plasma bones then used my canceling barrier to prevent myself from being attacked, after the bones were destroyed I sent out the other 10 left over with 5 gaster blasters. They followed their targets and took down their shield energy to zero. I thought I had won till I was taken down by Ichika barrier disabling attack. Somehow in that attack my I.S retracted I was left falling to the ground with no suite. I was caught by Laura 10 meters away from the ground I looked up and said "thank you" before passing out. I woke up in the nurse's office about an hour later "Laura was sitting next to me with her legs crossed and her hands clutched together well she twiddled her thumbs. "Wait where am I what time is it Laura what happened" I asked.

"You were lucky when Ichika used that attack you could of died" she replied as tears fell from her eyes I grabbed her hand and said, "I'm fine let's go get some dinner"

She nodded and we left for the city later that night after we had gotten dressed…

Well we were having dinner we started to talk about our origins "so tell me how a pretty girl like you ended up in a school like this".

She giggled before replying "I'm here to learn more about the I.S then I'm gone but will you come with

me"

"Yes I will"

She blushed and after dinner we went back to my room had a few drinks and went to bed. In the morning I was awaken by something brushing back and forth across my leg. I lifted my blanket to find Laura sleeping with me in her underwear, I was shocked but at the same time I wasn't. She woke up as i was getting dressed for school,"Is it morning" she asked.

"Yes you better get dressed class starts in an hour so we better hurry up" I replied stressfully. She got dressed into her uniform and we made our way to class…

We walked into the classroom to the trustrating voice of miss Orimura "why are you late" she asked.

"The bell hasn't gone so we aren't late" I replied as we sat down

"Very well now class today we will be doing practical training with class 2 now let's get moving Orimura you are in charge of watching Ivan"

He lead me to the arena we were training in arena 1. When I was suited up and waiting for instruction well I was waiting Ichika kept bumping me then bumping turned to kicking It started to annoy me so I asked him to stop he refused and carried on then I asked again th changed his tone and said "what am I doing and Why do you have a problem with it".

I asked again but this time I said "Do it again and I will ram your head into the ground for the next 20 meters"

He did it again and replied "I did it again and nothing's happening"

I grabbed his shoulder and replied "Mate I never go back on my word" then I grabbed his head slammed his head 3ft deep and then dragging him for another 20 meters, the teacher yelled as we thought on. The flame in my left eye went from red to blue and my I.S's shield energy and weapon energy rose, It had just evolved into sans v2 there were more gaster blasters and plasma bones. We were finally split up by both teachers from room 1 and 2. "Let's finish this at the upcoming class league match" I said.

"Sounds good i can kick your ass in front of the whole school" he replied.

I turned and walked away as said "wouldn't count on it mate"...

As I walked away the teacher asked where I was going I replied with "A place with a little more trouble". Laura followed as I walked away I turned to laura and said "Stay here I need time to train".

"Then let me be your personal teacher I'll do good and you can't train yourself".

"I know" I replied.

"Then why not" she asked. I looked into her eye as I put my hand on her shoulder before kissing her and saying "Ok you're right I'm going to need a good teacher if i'm going to defeat Ichika". Before we left off Laura told me

"Your eye is still on fire"

"I know it's weird but looks cool so I want to keep it" I replied "also i don't think it will go out"...

We walked into arena 5 where we practiced flying, shooting and how to use an ignition bost. "You are extremely strong on your guns bones and gaster blaster but need more work on you hand to hand combat" Laura said before I was surrounded by 7 I.S units Charl was one of them Ichika flew forward and yelled "fight me Ivan or are you too scared". I looked up at him the flame in my eye grew decided to yell back "sure I'll beat you all so come at me". The first thing I did was fly up into the clouds then sent out all of my bones and gaster blasters then activating my SMGs. The first I.S was blue tears I used the clouds as a place to hide and strike. She had sent her detachment drones to search for me but I was nowhere in sight then I rushed each one of them at full force She screamed "Ahhhhhh" as I took her shield energy lower and lower as I kept attacking at sonic speeds. Then her I.S shut down and was rendered useless she fell from the sky and on impact she made a crater the size of half a football field. The rest of them rose from the ground to fight me "Is that all" I sarcastically said and they all rushed at me together Rin, Charlotte, the student and her sister rushed at me guns blazing bullets missiles and lasers coming at me from all directions all to slow to hit me. First I targeted Rin because she was the weakest target, My Gaster blasters hid in the shadows until she was completely surrounded then I yelled "Look out Rin" The gaster blasters fired on my command She dropped like a dead fly.

"Ha found you now Ivan you die" The student prez yelled I disappeared then reappeared behind her "Are you sure" i asked

"Never underestimate a lady Ivan you'll live longer" she replied as she clicked her fingers well there were multiple explosions in the air around us. She smirked while saying "told you so" the smoke cleared away I was nowhere to be seen, then out of the clouds I shot towards her like a bullet on a speed train till I was at least a foot away from her. I grabbed her I.S's arm and activated my Emp to shut her shield down it didn't work I panicked while using it again again and again till her I.S shut down and fell from the sky until It reactivated to safely float to the ground. I took out the rest of them till only Ichika remained…

We charged each other armed with swords and knives he tried to use the buried disabling attack I dodged then he tried and tried but I was too quick. "Where are you stop hiding and face me head on" he yelled as I circled around him until he was completely unaware of his surroundings then I striked with everything I had guns bones and gaster blasters. I was unaware of his shield energies percentage until I saw the blood drip from this chest. He had passed out when he started falling I rushed to his I.S It deactivated disappearing into thin air as his body fell through the thick stale air. I managed to catch him he was bleeding out bad I rushed him straight to the nurse's office...

"Oh my god what happened" the nurse asked

"We were fighting and his shield energy got too low and this happened" I replied. Later that night the girls arrived each of them screaming thing like "what's going on why are you here" but when Charlotte walked into the room She approached me to say "Hand over your I.S now Ivan"

"No I replied why should I anyway It was you guys who started the fight" I replied.

" Ivan hand it over you are too dangerous to own an I.S that powerful" the flame in my eye grew as I replied with "No". She pulled out her keyring and hit a button my body corsed with electric shocks all of it coming from my neck. I equipped my combat knife and started to attempt pulling the chip out of my neck when I did I throw it back and left the room. Laura was waiting for me she grabbed my hand and lead me back to my room quickly. On the way we were confronted by Ichika's older sister Miss Orimura "you almost killed my brother" she stated I rudely interrupted to say

"I know I was unaware of his shields energy percentage was and I did act like a child when he challenged me and I shouldn't of done it but he should of told me he couldn't fight any more".

"I know Ichika told me the details and i'm not here to take your I.S but I need to tell you that you are not allowed to use your I.S with full out like that you could kill someone Sans is a fast and powerful unit and if misused can cause catastrophic damage to a person or even the city if you miss fire" she replied. "Your not introbble its just you have to be careful next time you fight Ivan".

"Thanks mam for understanding" I replied as I left off to go back to my room…

That night I could not sleep I just layed there staring into the sealing thinking about what I had just done. The fire in my eye rose I waved my hand over it it was not hot like normal fire it was just warm almost cold. I fell asleep after opening and closing my eye for an hour" When I woke up in the morning I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast I cracked some eggs into a bowl added some bacon and mushrooms. I thought I could hear running water coming from the shower, I knocked on the door "Is that you Ivan" laura replied. I hear the shower knob turn then the door opened she walked out raped in a towel "breakfast will be ready as soon as you get dressed she walked over to the bed pulled back the curtain and got dressed into her uniform and walked into the kitchen I had finished making breakfast I ate in silence. "So Ivan wanna go out after school" Laura asked nicely I looked up and smiled slightly and replied

"Sure and let's also see how Ichika is this morning"...

I walked into the nurse's office and slowly walked over to the front office. She greeted me then said "Wait you're Ivan Ichika would like to see you please come with me now". His bed was on the other side of the room we walked down slowly looking behind each curtain till we finally got to the bed were Ichika was staying. He sat up as we drew back the curtain he sat up to say "Hi Ivan how are you".

"Im great but why do you want to see me".

"I wanted to ask you something have you ever killed someone" He asked.

"NO!" I quickly respond shocked that he had asked that question.

"Well Ivan I have It felt good the screams they let off before I slit there throat it bloody felt good" he paused for a second "Now Ivan I have a job for you".

"What's the job" I nervously asked as I slid my hand into my pocket to grab my phone to call the police.

Then he opened his mouth again to say "I want you to kill laura"

"Wait what"

"Laura don't you listen man"...

I barged out of the room Laura was waiting for me. "Why are you so stressed Ivan". I grabbed my phone and dialed the police a young lady answered "this is tokyo police station what is your emergency"

"Hello i have just encountered a murder and he just tried to get me to kill someone can you come pick him up".

"Ok a officer is on your way bye"

Later that day an officer arrived cuffed Ichika and took him away forever.

On the walk home that night me and laura talked about getting married. We stopped at a little lake on the school grounds It had a small tree i didn't know the name of I asked laura she didn't know iver. She went to walk on I grabbed her hand and led her under the tree. I grabbed one of its flower and handed it to her "for you laura" I said as i placed in in her hand.

She dropped the flower wrapped her arms around my neck then started to kiss me. We laid down under the tree and fell asleep…

It had been a month since Ichika was arrested and taken to court. The school took no responsibility for him so the court felt sorry so they did not sentence him to jail or death. Me and Laura had moved into a room together and she taught me how throw and fight with knives, shot and clean guns. She made me a cloak and mask that resembled a skull the mouthpiece had two screws when on command will let off a small screen of steam. They eyepieces would glow redder that the devil and the cloak blacker than deaths she had also given me a large sniper rifle…

It was the first day of the 2nd term. The teacher was standing at the front of the class leaning over her desk. After reading out the notices She said "I am going to introduce a new student to our expanding class meet Foxx" a few students murmurs were heard but they were mostly about hoping for another guy. It fell deathly silent as what seemed like a tall teenager walked into the room his face blank with no emotion. But the problem was his face was a face of a fox, the parts of his body not covered by his school uniform, gloves and scarf were covered in a light brown fur, his emerald eyes scanned the room, until a girl named Nohotoke Honne squealed with delight before passing out in her chair, all Foxx could do was sigh involuntary.

"Would you like to introduce yourself Foxx?"

He shook his head side to side and sat down at the desk across from me. I looked at him for a second trying to figure him out. He noticed my staring and glared at me, I tried to match his glare with my scowl. It stayed like this for a few seconds until he let out an amused grunt and looked back at the teacher.

"Ok today class we will be studying how to control an I.S so we are going to arena 3" the teacher stated before taking the roll. After finishing she let out a long grown louder than anyone I had heard before dismissing us she told me I was in charge of keeping an eye on fox. I didn't know what she meant but sooner on I knew exactly what she meant he had walked out of the room before she had started to talk. I ran after him but he was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to walk normally until I found him wandering the hallways alone. I walked towards him but before getting too close he noticed me and ran off with the same dead expression he had in class…

We stood in attention as the teacher gave us our instructions which were to capture the enemy's flag on the opposite side of the arena, the winning team would get a special prize. I took my position on the offensive squad along with Laura and Charl, "let's do this" enthusiastically I yelled as the starting bell rang. I shot to the front of the pack while my bones and gaster blasters followed by Laura and Charl. My first target was Hokki I took her swiftly then moved to my next target whose name I did not know she fell faster than any other target I had faced before, I moved fervor and fervor through the pilots until I had finally reached the flag. I flew closer towards it until it was in my reach. My hand opened as I reach out to the flag feeling good that about my achievement and then I was awaken from my daydream by a roundhouse kick to the face.

Foxx POV (Third person)

Foxx sat down on the dirt next to where Cecilia was getting ready, she snorted.

"Hmph biological garbage like you should not be anywhere near royalty like me. My Blue tiers is the pinnacle of sniping ability."

Foxx shrugged nonchalantly and sifted through his D.M.S and selected a rifle labeled as _Heavy Sniper._ Seeming to of pulled a large rifle two-thirds the size of himself out of thin air, most of the other girls gasped and started gossiping about his he did it.

"Woah how did he do that?"

"I dunno maybe it's because of what he is?"

"Maybe he's magical and can grant wishes!"

Foxx just smiled, not just because of the ridiculous statement of that girl but because the starting bell just rang, and look who was coming his way.

Ivan POV (First person)

I smiled as I put my jaw back into place I looked around to see that Laura and Charl were currently taking on Rin and Cecilia, I smirked to myself _That gets them out of the way._ I looked back towards the flag to find Foxx not using an I.S, I wondered how he was still alive after crossing through the shields barrier on my unit. But I didn't have that long to think as he seemed to be suddenly be holding a RPG, he pulled the trigger. I activated my micro energy shield or MES for short. The missile fell to the ground I looked at it for a second before looking up, Fox was standing there with the same plane look on his face. I equipped my I.S's dual shotguns and charged right at him and started to fire out of the 10 shells I fired only the first 2 hit. When he got at least 1 meter away I equipped my duel combat knives, and in the blink of an eye he had a long ninja katana. His attacks were too fast to dodge or block, somehow his sword was able to pass impact onto my physical body. My I.S shut down my body and went into autopilot during the time my I.S underwent 2 shifts adding gaster blasts and even 10 mega gaster blasters. The horn blew and the game was over I was not permitted to finish the game but we still won…

Later that day I was sitting on a park bench with laura I had my arm around her as I ate my lunch. As we finished the teacher approached us and handed us two of the best and latest phones. Before we could say thank you she stated "Ivan and Laura this is your prize for winning the game that phone in your hand can also charge off of your I.S's energy"

We both replied with "thanks miss your the best" me and laura looked at each other and smiled.

The teach interrupted and then said "Ichika will be coming back to school tomorrow it turned out that his body was full of nanites that were securely implanted by phantom task in his sleep and Ivan".

"What is it miss" I replied

"Has your eye always been like that you know glowing and stuff" the teacher asked

*seth* "no It only started after my first shift and is controlled by my emotions but the more powerful I get the more it allows me to do".

"Like what" said Laura

I replied with "you'll find out soon enough" then my physical body disappeared into thin air and re-appeared on the other side of Laura. I grabbed her hand and we left with our new phones.

"Um Ivan" said Laura.

"Yes Laura" I replied.

"How did you teleport" she asked

"Oh that I just shifted the physical matter in my body from your left to your right". I answered

"I don't get it" she replied

"Heh never mind" I said…

I was by myself walking through the new rose garden when Charlotte approached me she was holding a envelope in her right hand. "Sup Ivan" she yelled as she walked closer. "Huh what is it Charlotte" I replied

"I just wanted to give your your month's pay" she said

"Oh ok" she placed the envelope into my right hand after doing so I put it into my pocket then said "thanks but I haven't done any work".

"Piloting your I.S is enough hay Laura told me you can teleport is that true" she replied.

*pop* I teleported behind her then said "is this enough evidence, also here's some evidence on that Foxx guy"

"OMG Ivan it's true um i've got to go"

"Ok have a nice day Charlotte" I said as she walked away…

 _ **(During prior events)**_

Year: 20××

Location: unknown

Sirens blared as scientist and guards ran in two separate directions the guards pushing up the stream lab assistants and overseer's that were scrambling like a bunch of lab rats to the nearest exit. As the last few stragglers made it out the heavily armed defender guards closed the main doors, most of the small defence force were men with at least three woman in second generation mass produced Infinite Stratos, each donning a shoulder mounted minigun, designed for defence of key points with low maneuverability. As the sirens stopped a voice appeared on the com's.

"Subject F-0X has escaped confinement." There was a short pause as murmurs filled the air and stop as quickly as they came. "The target has been troublesome before and as so this final break out was the final breaking point, the subject has been deemed expendable and you are authorised to kill on sight. Gather whatever data you can salvage and leave a body when your done. Brief over." And with that the line (And so forth the room) went silent until one of the I.S pilots piped up saying;

"So who's ready for a Fox hunt?" The group laughed and started a slow approach into the lab.

 _Later_

"So...Sir, What is the F Project?" Asked a young greenhorn by the name of Wilson,

The older leader named Jenkins, looked back over his rifle, and sighed.

"The Frontier Project or 'F' Project as you call it, is based on a previous petri dish op using animal and human genes and seeing what the effects are if joined in a particular style in the human genome. That was before I.S arrived on the scene," he gave a backwards thumb at the I.S's guarding the only exit. "When they showed up, most projects funding streams dried up or turned to a trickle, so a large group of the aforementioned scientists gave the U.S government a proposal, A Super Solider that wasn't restricted by gender requirements of the I.S, Because it didn't use One. It was meant to be a one man army capable of taking down any I.S in its way with ease." He paused as he looked back at his small strike force staring at him. "What I read the bit weekly blurb?" The others just sighed, a few facepalmed.

"But Sir, What about F-0X how did they make him?"

"Well you know your Roman numerals right?"

"Yes Sir"

"Well then you know then that he's the tenth in his line of the genome list. With Brown Fox DNA because the scientists on duty that day felt like being dicks they coined him Fox, He was also the first to not turn into a pile of mush inside the capsule. So that's something."

"But Sir What trouble could he of caused?" A few laughs chorused through the halls while the laughing guards comrades looked at them confused.

"Well, Greeny you heard of the Fox sleeping with the hens. Because some drunk female scientists decided to give Foxy boy a bit of a test run with his testies." All of the group burst out in laughter. "The best part was that in the morning when they were found and awakened they couldn't walk right, and let's just say that it wasn't the hangover."

"Sir that can't be tru- Argh" the greenhorn screamed as a chunk of his lower right cheek was blown off. He fell to the ground holding what remained of his right cheek and jaw. The entire team sprung to action firing towards a shadowy figure down the hallway as he dived out into another corridor.

"Shit!, screamed Jenkins, WILSONNN! We need a med team stat!"

He yelled into the com.

A husky female accent came back over the com's

" Sir? Do you need back up?" One of the I.S pilots asked.

"No," he replied sternly "We've got this." Malice clear in his voice, but not at the I.S pilot but towards the _Thing_ that just maimed one of his men.

 _One Hour earlier._

Foxx let out a barrage of coughs (he didn't like the formal name of F-0X, as it made him sound like a weird fighter jet, how he knew what a fighter jet was and is still a mystery to him) as the tube he called home violently erupted from some kind of internal pressure rolling from his fetal position onto his back he coughed again if a bit less violently than before he got up and stumbled towards a locker located near his small cell as he called it. He grabbed his War Games ensemble and put it on. Pulling the black baggy combat pants with built in knee guard, up around his waist and making sure to not catch the brownish-red fur the covered most of his body, except for the snow white patch on his stomach, muttering as he cursed himself for not doing it earlier he pulled his tail through the hole in the back and pulling on black combat boots, finally satisfied he pulled on a gray undershirt followed by a black stealth jacket pulling it over his fox like head he paused as each ear popped out the top finally pulling it over the bridge of his nose and on snugly, topping the look of with a black scarf around his /neck. He finally noticed that he was alone… no scientists fussing over him, no hard ass instructor just him and the siren, he slowly walked out of the room applying some force to the door and pushing is medium body through he looked around, deciding to enter the armoury and get some gear, and by some he meant all. Thanks to a Digi-Mater Storage device (D.M.S) Which uses a more advance version of the I.S Bracelets and Accessories that personal I.S users use his one has the ability to store enough guns to run a small country and enough ammo to kill almost anything. But thanks to a HUD built into the I.S nerves system he can select what he wants and it will be pulled from storage and into his hand ready for use.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts of how this even worked as he approached the armoury simply sliding his hand across the guns storing them in his D.M.S as well as picking up as much ammo as his limit allowed he paused over a large sleek sniper resting on a stand slowly picking it up and inspecting it balance. Satisfied he walked out the door.

 _Five minutes later…_

He was pissed, first he finds out that there is a small squad after him, so like any pissed semi-psycho super solider he fires a warning shot, little did he know that he would pull off an accidental ricochet shot and blow of nearly half of a guys face. Now he finds himself in a skirmish with the rest of the group thirsty for his blood, the battle took awhile but as the last man fell blood gurgling from a bullet hole in his neck. Foxx steps tentatively past the bullet casings, picking up a combat knife from a corpse and storing it for later, and walks towards the exit with his mind preoccupied with the thoughts of revenge, and food. He doesn't notice the three I.S's blocking his way he only notices when the sounds of the barrels whirling does he arise from his stupor. Quickly darting to the left to dodge a burst of lead from the middle gun he dodges around like the floor is molten lava, all the while finalising the plan in his head on the best tactic to beat them, an epiphany happened inside the brain of Foxx he waits for the next burst of fire he darts forward the combat knife materialising in his hand and with a deadly thrust punctures the suit of the pilot she shudders staring into the emerald eyes if Foxx before collapsing as her I.S goes into recovery mode the other two look towards their fallen ally, Foxx notes that one is crying angrily, Foxx feels a blunt pain in his abdomen as he is flung across the room into a wall and passing through its dry wall. Getting back up he is picked up in a choke hold the crying female pilot screams incoherently at him before slamming him into to floor multiple times, she looks at his limp body before flinging him she watches his form fly across the room only for him to land and slide on his feet a wicked smile on his fox face, holding a small detonation device he clicks it, she can only look at her arm which she now notices is beeping with small plastic explosives, most likely from his close choke hold experience with her. Her mouth opened to scream but all is lost to the insinuating explosion.

Foxx looked to the last of the three who had watched as her two comrades and most likely friend's die in front of her, she had slumped down to her knees her Infinite Stratos deactivated, he walked up to the still girl, place a hand gun to her head.

*Click*

She fainted.

Foxx mused to himself on what to do but decided on leaving due to a most likely call for backup, as Foxx ran out, a new life began but keywords stayed in his head: Japan, I.S, Academy.

 **Present time.**

Foxx sat patiently as he waited at office waiting to receive his room number. Or at least he thought he was.

"Ah sorry for the delay, but we seemed to have had a snag with finding a suitable room for you." He looked up at the towering figure of Chifuyu Orimura, a rather buxom woman in her early 30s.

Foxx cocked his head to one side in a confused gesture. She sighed, "the problem isn't that we can't find a suitable roommate for you, we had no shortage of them it's just that they already had full rooms, and the ones with a free slot were unfortunately not very willing to have you." Foxx cocked an eyebrow at this, he knew very well that people would shun him of his looks, he found that out from the stowaway boat trip he had on the way to Japan, but he was surprised to hear some were willing to accept him.

"So we have arranged for you too…" she paused as she noticed him scribbling on a piece of paper before he handed it to her.

 _I could simply set up a hammock in the Pit with my project that is down there, if that is a viable option that is._

Finishing up she smiled a bit _this kids quick_ before hiding her smile and her face going back to its stoic look.

"Very well but you understand that other can and will be making noise late into the night if they have to." He wrote one word

 _Yes_

Ivan walked towards Foxx as Foxx himself was walking to his soon to be makeshift dorm.

It had been a month since Ichika had come back to school he hadn't played up or killed anybody but I still kept my eye on him. It was a moonless night

Ivan first person

The air was cold Laura and I were in bed asleep when I started to feel a pinch on my leg it went deeper I thought it was a mosquito until it hit the bone. Instantly I woke up grabbed the 45 magnum from under my pillow and pointed at a man's head, He was a young man probably 2 years older than me he was wearing a phantom task uniform. After noticing that I didn't hesitate I shot him in the head the noise shock throughout the school. Laura woke up and rubbed her eyes "Is it morning" she said.

I placed my gun back onto the table to my right before saying to Laura "well that's one more phantom task member to deal with".

"What do you mean and why is there a dead body on the floor Ivan what did you do".

Before I replied a groupe two more phantom task members rushed into the room, their guns were drawn I moved my body so Laura couldn't be hit. They shot me 5 times in the chest after they finished they started to walk towards the door. I started to black out from bloodloss but before I did I watched as both of the men getting thrown around the room before being shot in the head by fox…

As I awaken in the nurse's office about 2 days after the event took place, I looked up to see that Laura was asleep facedown on my chest. I looked puzzled because I didn't remember what had happened but I didn't care for the time being. I started to stroke my hand through laura's long white hair waiting for her to wake up. As I Waited for Laura to wake up I noticed that she had started muttering to herself in her sleep "I love you Ivan" she said as she slept. But before I could reply the alarm had gone off an enemy I.S had entered the school grounds..

Laura shot to her feet running to the door "stay here Ivan you're hurt and going into to battle will worsen your condition" she stated before she left. Once she had left the room I tried and tried to get out of bed but my body couldn't find the strength to lift my body. This turned into a problem because each time I tried one or two of my stitches would burst leaking blood all over my bedding. When my bleeding started to clause effect on my life My I.S activated but because of my loss of blood I had gone unconscious and my I.S went into auto pilot. It busted through the wall and started attacking other students on the campus the teachers and students with personal units panicked and tried to get my I.S under control. Except without me being conscious I could not work "Snap out of it Ivan" Laura said fearfully as I went to take the life of one of the teachers.

My I.S turned her may and took of into the air to destroy her but before it could my consciousness had merged with the core of the I.S causing a reaction the resulted in an explosion that caused my teleportation device to go ballistic. First it sent me to france then to australia and other countries I had never visited after it had stabilized I was thrown into a country south of australia but north of antarctica this country was called New Zealand…

I woke up the next morning in the back of one of the NZ military hummers strapped to a stretcher so I couldn't move. I saw a female getting ready to inject something into my neck. She remained of laura with her silver hair and her red eye. I rocked around trying to tell them not to use the syringe but I could not speak and it was no use she had put me back to sleep again. "Sorry I tried to kill you laura I wasn't in control" I mutter is my eyes began to see nothing but black.

But before I could see nothing but the void of my own mind I heard Laura's voice "I forgive you" It told me that had put my mind at ease…

"What do you desire Ivan" a strange voice said as I slept.

I turned my head side to side but could only see black then I replied "Who said that"."

"Its me Ivan you I.S Sans" the voice said as a sphere of light appeared in the distance "Now tell me Ivan what do you desire".

I walked towards the spare my body nervously shaking I thought to myself before answering then It had hit me what I wanted. "Well what I really wanted to do is protect Laura" I said with confidence.

"Then I propose a contract I will give you the power to protect the one you love but you will have to give me something in return" My I.S proposed.

"What it the thing you want in return" I replied

"My terms are each time you use my power you must give me 1 hour in your body" It stated.

I put my hand on the glowing blue sphere and said "I accept the terms of your contract" I heard laughter as the sphere began to grow and blinded me with its brightness…

I had woken up once again but this time I was in a prison cell I stood up and walked towards the door. There I saw a man in his mid thirties smoking a cigarette "Glad your awake now tell me your name and where you come from" the man said as he ashed his cigarette.

I paced around my cell thinking about what had happened before stopping and saying "I am Ivan and I come from Moscow Russia".

"You mean the young pilot that was responsible for the Incident at the I.S academy 4 years ago" he said sounding shocked after hearing my name.

"Wait hold on one minute 4 years really what the fuck man how did that happen I thought I only teleported". I replied shocked.

A nurse walked into the room at about that time as I tried to get my head around the situation she walked over . "Four years Ivan you have been controlled by the russian special forces, they have gotten you to kill import government officials who wanted to change how the russian government operated. Without mercy you killed them with your blade or took them out from a distance with your sniper" the nurse said as she pulled a large syringe out of her a-print as she walked towards my chair.

I looked directly into her eyes and smiled "Wrong guy" I said keeping the grin on my face "Are you sure it's me when I lived in russia I was just your everyday average guy". Yes I was lying but the words that came out of my mouth didn't reach her ears she just glared at me growling as she did it…

"So Ivan let's make a deal we won't reveal your existence BUT in return you have to join our New Zealand special elite force" The man said as he struck a match to light his next cigarette.

I looked him directly in the eyes before asking "What happens if I refuse".

"Then Ivan your Infinite Stratos will be in standby mode for ever and you will also remain our prisoner until we are sure you are stable" He replied.

I agreed to his proposal in order to keep my identity a secure. He lead me down a narrow hall and into a room. When I walked in I saw 6 people each of them wearing a uniform with a patch with Unit 7 written on it…


End file.
